Pokemon Showcase Adventures!
by SuperCakegirl
Summary: Ash, Serena, and their friends in Kalos meet a new friend named Cherry who happens to be the Professor's daughter! Cherry is also practicing to become Kalos Queen just like Serena so that she can honor her mother who's away in the Sinnoh region. This year the current holders are Aria and a mystery boy. Boys are able to join the Showcase as partners to aid the girl's dreams!
1. Chapter 1

"Ash! So, glad you could make it." Cried Professor Sycamore. With his team, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie, Ash arrived inside of Sycamore's lab. "It's been a while, Professor." Clemont said. He was dressed differently, in a light blue button-up and white cuffed jeans. He kept his tennis shoes though. "Yeah, Professor. What did you call us here for?" Ash questioned.

Professor Sycamore smiled. "I have one more person you can take on your journey." He announced excitedly.

Ash and Serena cheered. "Really? What's he like?" Ash asked. Serena rolled her blue eyes. "Ash! It could be a girl." She pointed out.

"Serena's correct." Professor Sycamore explained. "My daughter, Cherry is a contest rookie like you Serena. She should be here any moment…"

" _Bonjour,_ Papa!" Cherry cried. The girl seemed to be around Ash's age, maybe Shauna's age to be exact. Her hair was jet black and her eyes were gray like her dad's. Cherry wore a white blouse, a blue skirt, and a blue hat like Serena's. Her skin was a brown color and her mary-janes were the same blue as her skirt.

Ash instantly remembered her from Oak's Summer Camp. "Hey! We were battle partners!" He cried out.

Cherry was taken aback for a moment. "Just a moment…you're Ash Ketchum?" She questioned, scratching her chin. "F-from…hmm…Pallet Town!" Cherry announced. Ash smiled. "You've got it."

"Now, Ash had a Contest Partner!" Professor Sycamore pointed out.

The crew tilted their heads in confusion. "Excuse me, Professor. Who's Serena's partner?" Bonnie inquired.

"I assumed it was Clemont." He guessed with a shrug.

Serena hurriedly nodded. "He is. We hadn't started yet. All we did was watch a performance to gain some pointers." Serena explained[KP1] .

"Well then it won't be as hard for Cherry to catch up!" Sycamore explained. He rested a palm on her shoulder. "Do me proud, Cherry!" He beamed at his daughter then placed his hands on his hips. "Au revoir!" He cried, as the team went off.

They ventured to Coumarine City for the Pokémon Showcase.

"Serena?" Cried a surprised Shauna. She waved from the entrance as the crew raced up the steps of the stadium.

"You're here to perform too?" Shauna pondered with a smile.

Serena nodded. "My partner is Clemont, here." Serena announced, gesturing to her blond friend. He waved. "I'm a bit nervous but I'll be alright." He assured.

Shauna looked over at Cherry. "Who's this?" She asked. Cherry curtsied. "My name is Cherry Sycamore. I'll be competing in the Coumarine City Pokémon Showcase as well, along with my partner Ash." She explained.

Shauna extended her hand to Cherry. "May the best performer win." She said. Cherry nodded, shaking the girl's hand.

They arrived inside and approached the receptionist desk. "Hello, welcome to Coumarine Stadium. You must all be performers." The lady asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Yeah, my name's Ash and this is Cherry," Ash was given a slip and he scribbled down their names. Serena looked towards Shauna. "Hey, where's your partner?" She inquired.

Shauna giggled. "He's waiting for me. His name is Calem." Shauna said, writing her own name on a slip. "Performers must be ready in the upcoming hour. Please use our resources to your content. Good luck!" The receptionist nodded then gestured to their left. Bonnie went off to find a seat in the stadium while the others went into the dressing rooms.

Cherry, Shauna, and Serena approached the girl's room. "Wow, performers are practicing here too." Serena noted. Shauna nodded. She reached into her bag and pulled out a Pokeball. "C'mon out, Bulbasaur!" She cried. Her Pokémon escaped the little ball with a cheerful smile. _"Bulba! Bulbasaur!"_

Serena sent out her own Pokémon, Fennekin.

Cherry was last to show off her Pokémon. "Pachirisu, spotlight!" She shouted, allowing a blue and white electric-type to appear.

Serena and Shauna cooed. "It's so cute." Shauna cried. "I got it from my Mom who is a researcher in Sinnoh. I've had her ever since I was young." Cherry said proudly.

"Outta my way! Future Queen of Kalos coming through!" A familiar pink-haired woman cried. She sauntered into the room in a grand purple gown.

"She must be good to call herself 'Future Queen'." Serena mumbled. Cherry smiled as Shauna observed her Pachirisu with her Pokedex.

 ** _"Pachirisu, the Elesquirrel Pokémon. It makes fur balls that crackle with static electricity. It stores them with berries in tree holes. A pair may be seen rubbing their cheek pouches together in an effort to share stored electricity."_**

"Wow." Shauna said as she stored it back in her shoulder bag. "It's a beauty."

"We should be getting ready." Cherry announced.

In the next room, Ash, Calem, and Clemont were getting ready too. "Who will you be using, Clemont?" Ash asked, adjusting his blue bowtie.

Clemont tapped his chin. "I'm thinking of using Chespin since we only have to go on once. The girls go through the first round alone, remember?" He reminded. Ash nodded.

"I just hope Pikachu and I get acquainted well with Cherry's Pokémon, whatever it might be! I know we'll be great friends." He cried with determination.

Clemont turned to the black-haired boy who was grooming his Espurr. "Will you be ready in time, Calem?" He asked.

"Of course, Clemont. No need to worry about me."

 ** _"The Coumarine Pokémon Showcase will begin in about sixty seconds!"_** a monotonous announcer shouted.

Serena sighed. Cherry appeared beside her in a beautiful white outfit. Her hair was done up in a fancy bun decorated with a white bow. Her mary-janes were replaced with a pair of white tights and gold slippers.

"Don't worry, Serena. You'll do fine." Cherry assured her.

 ** _"Welcome to the Coumarine Stadium where we are holding the Coumarine Pokémon Showcase!"_** the blond announcer with a blue top-hat held a cane with a key ring on top. A Klefki, escaped the key ring and emitted a happy noise as the crowd cheered.

 ** _"Today our performers will be competing for their first Princess Key in the Rookie Class! The first round will consist of rigorous challenge then our second will be the Freestyle Round which consist of male partners. No, without further ado, let's see what the challenge is today!"_**

Ash watched from the dressing room's teleprompter as big sparkly words scrolled across it. The girls watched as well, fearing the worst as the screen finally stopped.

 ** _"First round is…Pokémon Styling! In this round, performers, must dress up one of their Pokémon in a unique style using the materials given within the time limit and present their partner to the audience. Contestants are judged by the audience."_** The announcer explained.

The teleprompter began to scroll again but this time, with pictures. **_"The three performers who will be facing off first…"_**

The screen stopped on three photos. One being Shauna, another being a girl named Lucille, and another being Jessilee.

 **"** ** _Performers, come on out!"_**

"You've got this Shauna." Calem whispered as he watched from backstage. Bonnie waved from the crowd. "I'm rooting for you, Shauna!" She cried.

 ** _"Now, you'll have ten minutes. BEGIN…si vous plait!"_**

The competition began with a clock running on the teleprompter. Shauna began strategically painting a perfect design on her Bulbasaur's head then proceeded to dress it up as a bouquet. The crowd began to count down the time as ten seconds were left.

 ** _"That's time! May we please see what you've made of your beautiful Pokémon?"_**

Shauna excelled the first round as did numerous others. The last round commenced with the last three.

 ** _"Serena, Leanna, and Cherry!"_**

A gasp ran between them all as their names were called. There could only be one winner. As the ten minutes began, Cherry calmly began to design a cute outfit for her Pachirisu. She dressed its tail up with a large white bow. The time came to an end with Cherry shouting, "There! All finished."

 ** _"First, may we see Cherry and her Pachirisu!"_**

Cherry's dressing door opened and she and Pachirisu sashayed down the catwalk. They twirled together showing off their beauty. The crowd roared.

"Alright, Cherry!" Ash shouted.

"She does seem to have a knack for this." Clemont added.

Bonnie swooned. "Look at that Pachirisu! It's such a cutie."

Cherry waved to the crowd as they finished up and sauntered back towards the dressing door. She stood with a proud smile.

"Great job, Pachirisu! They loved you." She praised.

 ** _"Next, may we see Leanna and her Marill!"_**

An orange-haired girl arrived with a Marill by her side. They rocked the crowd a bit, not a good as the other performers though.

 ** _"Lastly, let us see Serena and Fennekin! Wee, si vous plait!"_**

Serena's door opened up and she posed for the crowd. "C'mon Fennekin. Let's do it." Serena strutted slowly down the catwalk, they giggled happily and waved to the crowd. But as she looked towards Fennekin and it looked back, it accidently tripped on its pink ribbon.

The crowd gasped.

"Oh no, Serena." Bonnie whispered sadly.

"Serena's strong. She'll overcome it." Ash assured himself.

Cherry looked away, stunned. _No, I can't lose my rival like this. It's so pitiful._

Serena cradled her Fennekin, telling her it'd be okay.

 ** _"Please light your Glow Caster used to vote during Pokémon Showcases- Simply light up the color that corresponds with the contestant of your choice!"_** The announcer reminded everyone.

Clemont looked away from the screen. "Looks like we won't be performing this time, Chespin." He stroked the green hairs on his Pokémon's head. It sighed.

Small luminous balls of light that connect to the keys of the participants according to the color of their key escaped the Casters and filled the girls' keyholes.

 ** _"Our last winner in the First Round is…Cherry and her striking Pachirisu!"_** the announcer stabbed his cane into the ground while spreading his arms wide.

Serena smiled at her friend. "Congrats." She mouthed. Cherry strolled over to Serena. "You did so well. You'll get 'em next time, alright?"


	2. Chapter 2

As Cherry and the others went backstage for the second round, Serena cradled her Fennekin and went to sit up on the balcony with her Pancham. Little did they know; a gray-haired woman was watching.

Cherry and Shauna entered the girl's room again and were soon bombarded by the pink-haired woman. "Lose!? How could I, Jessilee, have lost! Mark my words, I'll be back! I'll get a Princess Key!" She cried out. Jessilee stormed out of the arena angrily.

"What was that about?" Shauna whispered. Cherry responded with a light shrug.

They both hurriedly practiced for their second round once the announcer spoke through the PA again.

 ** _"Performers! Our Freestyle Round will be beginning shortly! Have your partners ready, si vous plait!"_**

Serena came by to wish the girls luck then returned back to her post on the high balcony. Ash and Calem met their partners backstage while Clemont and Chespin went to sit with Bonnie.

"Good luck, Calem and Shauna." Ash said.

"As of now, we're really rivals." Calem replied nervously.

"Yeah, I won't give up until the end!" Ash cried out.

Calem smiled with determination. "Yeah, and neither will I!"

 ** _"Welcome back to the Coumarine City Pokémon Showcase! Now is the time for our second round, the Freestyle Round! The Performers and their Pokémon perform together on stage, making full use of the Pokémon's capabilities."_**

The teleprompter screen was once again scrolling with pictures. Fingers were crossed and prayers were made.

 ** _"Our first performers, Lucille and her partner, Tyson!"_**

Ash and Cherry watched the two dance with their two electric-type Pokemon, Emolga and Dedenne.

"It's just like mine!" Bonnie giggled.

 ** _"Thank you for that amazing performance! These two only set the standard for the remaining four teams! Remember, there can only be ONE winner! Next up…"_**

Cherry bit her lip as the screen showed their names. **_"Ash and Cherry!"_**

Cherry sighed, hanging back for a while as Ash made his way to the rising platform. "Hey Cherry, aren't you coming?" He inquired.

She scooped up her Pachirisu. "I dunno, Ash. I don't think I'm ready." She replied. Ash approached her and took Cherry's hand. "C'mon! We've got this performance in the bag!" He assured her with a large smile. Cherry returned with a nod.

The two performers rose to the top of the stage. The lights were dimmed before they sent out their Pokemon.

They two began twirling around together. "Alright Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Ash cried. His Pikachu stood in the middle of the dancing performers and performed his own move.

 _"Pika…CHU!"_

Cherry performed twirls around the static that slammed against the floor of the stage. "Wow, that's dangerous. I hope she'll be okay." The gray-haired woman mumbled to herself.

Spreading out her arms, Cherry shouted, "Pachirisu, use Charm!"

The Elesquirrel pounced towards the front of the stage with a cute smile as little pastel pink hearts surrounded it. The crowd broke into a round swoons.

Ash and Cherry reunited with each other and Ash quickly spun his partner. Pikachu and Ash winked at each other as Pikachu's tail turned a steely gray. It whipped at the flying electric volts, sending them to soar between Ash and Cherry.

The crowd began cheering.

"Altogether now!" Ash cried. The four performers each chose their partner then Cherry cried, "Pachirisu, use Nuzzle!"

Pachirisu nuzzled cheeks with Pikachu who blushed a little. Ash and Cherry tangoed across the stage.

"And…. finished!" They cried.

They crowd began screaming happily as the performers gathered their Pokémon.

"See Cherry? It was nothing! You did great."

Cherry smiled at Ash. As they walked backstage, she stopped and turned towards him. "Thank you Ash, for your support. Thank you for being my partner!" She said bashfully. Ash replied with a hug. "No problem."

 ** _"Our last performers of the evening are, Shauna and Calem!"_**

"Break a leg!" Cherry said to Shauna. "You guys performed wonderfully. I hope we do as well as you two."

Cherry watched alone from the girl's teleprompter as Shauna and Calem performed a number with Bulbasaur and Espurr.

Bulbasaur used Vine Whip to carry Shauna in a circle while she twirled a pink ribbon. Calem instructed Espurr to use Psychic so he could assist her with his own blue ribbon. Bulbasaur shot a Solar Beam that illuminated the room in a neon green light while Espurr showered the stage with floating flowers from Bulbasaur's bouquet. The two ended with Bulbasaur's vines creating a heart around Calem and Shauna. Espurr kept their ribbons twirling while he used his psychic powers and the two performers clasped their hands together.

"We're done!" They shouted, breathlessly.

Cherry, Shauna, Ash, Calem, Lucille, Tyson, and four other performers joined each other on stage for the judging.

 ** _"Once again, please light your Glow Casters to vote for your favorite performers!"_** The announced watched from his post as the glow casters lit up with a various assortment of wonderful colors.

Ash and Cherry held their Pokemon in their arms while the teleprompter ran the pictures in the back. The keyholes began to fill up and suddenly, the luminous balls of light stopped.

 ** _"Our winners are…Shauna and Calem!"_**

Cherry smiled uneasily while Ash patted her shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll get 'em next time." He assured. Her own words being used but they sounded strange and distant. The noises in the arena, the cheering and crying, got tinny and hollow.

 _We lost_

As the crew left that evening, Shauna showed off her Princess Key. "Now I'll surely have to catch up!" Serena said.

"It's onto our second win, right Calem?" Shauna smiled tenderly at her Bulbasaur. "I couldn't have done it without my partners."

They all said their goodbyes and went off to bed for the night. At the break of dawn, Serena and Cherry both slipped out of the Pokemon Center's resting area. Serena headed to the pier while Cherry went towards the lake.

Cherry held her Pachirisu in her arms and began to sob. "I'm sorry Mommy! I tried really hard, I promise!" She blubbered, wiping tears from her face. "I just couldn't win."

A seemingly real, more like surreal, image of her mother rippled in the lake. The red-haired, brown woman was a researcher in Sinnoh that she rarely got to see. She was a Sinnoh Coordinator along with Dawn's mother and they made a secret promise that she'd be a Kalos Queen in the future. Her mother was ill now and could only stay in the lab.

As Cherry cried into her Pachirisu's fur, Serena cried at the edge of the pier.

She didn't say much but just kept sobbing. Her Fennekin and Pancham stared at her with wet eyes, emitting noises to stop her from crying. Finally fed up with her sad tears, her Pokemon jumped into her lap and snuggled their heads against her.

"Oh you!" She giggled through her tears.

"You guys were always there to help me. When I saw you fall, I felt as if I couldn't do anything to help you. But now, I'll make sure that there is something I can do. That's how we will win! Thing is, I've never felt like this before." Serena walked towards the edge a bit more and took a pair of styling scissors from her backpack. As memories flashed through her mind, Serena assured herself that she had to do this. Caramel brown pieces of hair floated away in the wind, landing slowly in the cool ocean.

"These girls…aren't like other performers." The gray-haired woman said as her car began to drive away.

The next morning, Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie were getting ready to leave for their next performance. "Wait, where's Serena?"

"You don't think she gave up, do you?" Bonnie asked sadly.

"Hey, where's Cherry at?" He questioned. "I didn't see her get out of bed either." Clemont replied. Both girls returned with different looks. Serena's hair and clothes were different and as for Cherry, her hair was decorated differently and her clothes were replaced with a blue jacket with white stripes, a black skirt, and black leggings to pair it up. Her mary-janes were gone but a pair of blue sneakers replaced them.

"Whoa, what did you guys do?" Clemont asked in shock.

"Your hair, you chopped it all off!" Bonnie cried.

"That bow, is that?" Ash began to ask. Serena nodded. "I wanted to use it as a thank you!" She explained.

"I will practice even harder!" Cherry said. Bonnie's eyes gleamed. "Your hair is different too! Wow, and it's blue at the ends." She pointed out.


End file.
